The Rise Of The Riddle Black
by MeganCSmith
Summary: Mia Riddle-Black the wife Of Bellatrix and the daughter Of Tom Riddle and Elizabeth Malfoy. When her family dies Mia goes back in time to change the mistakes. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

The Rise Of The Riddle- Black

Chapter 1

My name is Mia Elizabeth Riddle. I'm the proud daughter of Tom Marvolo Riddle and Elizabeth Tricia Malfoy. My Mother was the sister of Abraxas Malfoy and one of my father's most followers. Not many people would believe me if I told them but my father did really love my father but she died at the hands of James Potter.

After I was born Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore kidnapped me and put me in an orphanage like my father. But after two weeks my parents found me and took me home to Slytherin Manor.

As I grew up I was treated as royalty. I had my father's looks before he changed them and my mother's tanned skin and her ice blue eyes, I had my father's temper and both my parents love for the dark arts. I grew up into a perfect dark arts child, especially after my mother died when I was one year old. By the age of 6, I all ready could do dark magic and doing them perfectly. At the age of 10 I could do wand less magic perfectly. I had inherited my father's powers such as Telekinesis, Spell Penetration, Levicorpus, Legilimency, Occlumency, Flight, Parselmouth and Power of Possession.

When I was growing up I was close to Draco Malfoy seeing as he was like my second cousin or something but we were close like a brother and sister. I was close to Narcissa she was like a mother and a sister all rolled into one. I was also close to Andromeda; she came back to us after an accident and became a sister to me. I also grew up with hers and Severus Snape daughter Nymphadora Snape. I was the closet to Bellatrix Black, most think she is crazy but I don't we were best friends, I loved her.

It wasn't until I was in 5th year did I realise; I had more than friendship love for Bellatrix. When I realised I told Narcissa and she was thrilled saying she had waited ages for me to say it. So I found Bellatrix and kissed her telling her I loved her. Bella kissed me back saying she loved me too.

After we confessed our feelings we were hardly ever apart it wasn't until 6th year, we made love. It was hard whenever I had to go to Hogwarts were I was a proud Slytherin. We would send letters and talk through two way mirrors. Also I went to see her every weekend and every hogsmade trip.

After my 6th year I and Bellatrix got married. Bellatrix and I combined our names making Riddle- Black. We were the most feared couple along with my parents when my mother was still alive. I, father and Bellatrix made a plan, if something happened to Bellatrix and father I would go back in time when Bellatrix was in 7th year in school.

And if I went back I would change things like my mother's death and fix the mistakes my father made. Also I could be with Bellatrix when she was my age not that I cared about the age difference. We were forever each other's we had a universal marriage, were you are bonded to each other forever. It even worked if you went forward or backwards in time. I also had made a horcruxes which was a statue of Bella and I in Slytherin Castle.

Back to the present, I was at the Battle of Hogwarts; my father was squaring off with _Harry Potter_. I was fighting Fred, George, Ron, Percy, Charlie and Bill Weasley.

From the corner of my eye I saw Bellatrix toying with Ginny Weasley and the mudblood Hermione Granger. I saw Bellatrix shoot a killing curse at Ginny, but the mudblood pulled her away.

Bella crackled like a mad women, I smirked god how I loved that women. I saw Molly Weasley run towards Bellatrix. I shot spells at the Weasley boys sending them flying back. I started running towards my wife.

I jumped, dogged and fired spells while running towards Bella. I watched in slow motion as Molly raised her wand and shouted the two words that scared me when they were aimed at Bella.

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

It hit Bella in the chest and she was stone cold dead on the filthy, covered in blood, floor.

"BELLATRIX!"

I screamed as I ran towards her body. I felt my heart break and my anger raise. My eyes went red like my fathers permanently are. I turned towards Molly who stood in front of her child. I raised my wand.

"You will pay for what you just did to my wife, bitch." Molly gulped but didn't back down.

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

The green light hit molly in the chest. I pointed my wand at the hysterical Ginny.

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

Hermione, Arthur, George, Percy, Ron, Bill and Charlie all had the same fate; I killed the whole Weasley family.

I was crouched over Bella's body protectively. Narcissa had taken Draco home since he was badly injured. Lucius was unconscious; Andromeda, Nymphadora and Severus were dead. I heard Harry roar with anger when he noticed the dead bodies of the Wesley's. I looked up in time to see my father's dead body hit the ground.

I screamed in anger my wife; father, mother, sister and brother in laws were all dead along with my niece. I pointed my wand at the blood traitor Harry Potter.

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

I disappraited to my father's body with my wife's, I watched as people screamed when Harry's dead body hit the floor. I put a spell on all my dead bodies of my family and sent it to the manor. Then picked up my father's and my wife's body and disappraited to mine and Bella's room, before anyone could do get to me.

I set them on my bed as I collected my trunk. I placed my cloaks along with my special dresses in there. Along with jewellery, pictures, memory's, my snake Nyx, my owl Ellie, the letter from my father to my father. Last but not least an album of pictures of the family, me and father, me and Bella, our wedding day etc.

I walked to my father's body and kissed his forehead.

"I love you father, you made me proud to be your daughter. I will make you proud and make sure I never see the light leave your eyes and my loves eyes. I love you, goodbye."

I walked around my bed to the side were my beloved wife Bellatrix body. I pressed my lips against her dead cold ones a tear leaked out of my eye.

"I love you so much Trixy. My nightmare happened you died trying to save me. I will see you in the past. I will cherish these memories forever. You're my life Bellatrix Druella Riddle- Black. I'm going to make the people who hurt you pay! I swear on it, my beautiful, crazy, mad, lovable, erotic wife no matter what they will pay! I love you so much it sometimes hurts. I love you, good-bye."

I let one more tear full down it hit her check and rolled down like she was crying. I kissed her one more time. My misery and sadness was turned into pure adulated rage. I shrunk down my trunk the placed it in my pocket. Placing a glamour on my red eyes so they turned to the piercing blue eyes they normally are. I slipped of Bellatrix's engagement ring and made a replica and placed the replica on her finger and placing the engagement ring in my hand along with a picture of our wedding in my hand and closing it into a fist. I placed my wand in my other hand and said the spell that will take me back to the 1966.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I felt my stomach twist and turn. As my body was squeezed, I was used to this. I was a proud Dark Lords daughter. When I opened my eyes I was starring into the shocked sparkling blue eyes of the man I killed and is one of my most hated men ever. Albus Dumbledore.

I pretended to look around the room shocked, nothing had changed it was still the annoying- Griffindorsucking- light loving- room. I turned to face dickdore; I hated this man with a passion. He looked at me with curious sparkling blue eyes.

"Hello, I'm Professor Albus Dumbledore. Who are you if you don't mind me asking? And how did you get in here?"

It took all my strength not to snap at him saying, yes I do mind, then killing him again, but I stop and said.

"I was in a middle of a war when I ended up here. What year is this sir?"

"1966, what's your name dear?"

"Oh my, I'm from 30 years in the future."

"What's your name?"

"Mia Elizabeth Riddle, sir." His eyes widened.

"Riddle as in Tom Riddles daughter?"

"Yes sir, but my father hates me."

We decided it would be a good idea if we pretended my father hated me so then Dumbledore gets his hopes up. Then I get to crush them.

"Why does he hate you?"

"That really is none of your business sir."

"I'm sorry; yes that's none off my business. So I take it your staying here, until you can go back?"

"Yes please sir."

"Ok let's get you sorted."

I watched as Dumbledore picks up hat and placed the hat, which wasn't as old and ripped' on my head.

_Ah Mia Elizabeth Riddle. I see I have sorted you all ready in the future, cunning, dark and loyal. I know the perfect place._

"SLYTHERIN"

I smirked and looked over at the upset Dumbleprick.

"I will send for Slytherin's prefect Lucius Malfoy."

I felt my body freeze up, but I quickly put on a hard cold face I got from my father.

"You need to remember to not revile information about the future to people."

Just as I was about to say a sarcastic remark there was a knock on the door.

"Come in"

A younger version of Lucius Malfoy entered the room. He was a replica of Draco Malfoy; you could see were the looks come from. The only difference was Lucius had long blonde hair.

"You ask to see me sir." Said Lucius, in his cold, drooling voice.

"Ah, Mr Malfoy, I would like you to meet the new transfer student, Mia Riddle."

Lucius eyes widened when he took in my appearance. They widened more when he heard my second name. Then his pride set in and he changed it to cool indifference.

"I would like you to show Miss. Riddle around and help her out please."

I was going to stop him and say Mrs. Riddle- Black. Then realised it was going to give myself up. I stood then wandlessly changed my robes into Slytherin robes then followed Lucius.

"Are you Tom Riddles daughter?"

"Yes and you're my fathers follower along with your friends, Severus, Rodolphus, Rabastan and Bellatrix."

"H-how did you know that? And I thought Lord Voldemort didn't have a heir."

"I'm from 30 years into the future I got sent back so my father doesn't make the same mistakes."

"How can I believe you?"

I turned to him taking my glamour of my eyes so he saw my red eyes, I was still angry and sad. My hand tightened on Bellatrix's ring and our picture.

"Ask me any question and I'll answer it." I hissed at him he shrank back from my angry voice and face.

"What's my wife's-to-be name? Who are her parents and siblings? Am I pureblood? And is my master a pureblood, half-blood, or mudblood?"

"Narcissa Black, her parents are Cygnus III and Druella, Bellatrix and Andromeda Black. You're a pureblood and my father is half-blood."

"You must be telling the truth. What's in your hand?"

I looked down to my clenched fist and raised and opened it.

"I was married before I came here but she died in a battle. This is her engagement ring I gave her and this is a picture of our wedding day."

"Her? Can I see the picture?"

I didn't bother answering his question and handed him the picture. My heart hurt like a bitch. I was trying to ignore the pain but the scene when I had to watch the light leave Bella's beautiful dark brown eyes.

"Bellatrix Black was your wife?" Lucius surprised voice rang out and brought me out of my horrible thoughts I noticed that we were about a couple of minutes away from the Slytherin Common room. We were now under the lake as all the lights were green.

"Bella _is _my wife. Yes I said she if you have a problem then tough. I know that Bella won't remember our time together but I want to change what happened so that I never have to see the light leave her eyes again."

You could hear the pain in my voice, but I didn't care I was in pain the most important person I my life was dead. Well she was in my time.

"I have no problem I can tell you love her and here is your picture back it's a beautiful picture."

I took the picture and stared at it. I had black dress robes on were Bella had a black beautiful wedding dress on as she smiled and laughed as I kissed her neck as I held her from behind. It was probably one of the moments I was the happiest.

I looked up when I heard Lucius say the password 'self-preservation' I stepped in and heard the voice of my beloved my Bellatrix. My head snapped round to see a much younger Bellatrix she and her sisters along with Severus, Rodolphus and Rabastan. She seemed to be having a argument with them, I walked forward so I was behind her and heard her say as she pointed at the ring on her left finger.

"I don't know what happened on second it was bear and now it has a ring on it. I don't know what it is!"

I decided I would help her out and make my presence known.

"It's called an eternal ring."

They snapped their heads around to stare at me. I raised a eyebrow and sat on the sofa, Lucius kissed Narcissa's check then sat next to me and whispered in my ear.

"This has something to do with you hasn't it?"

Without looking at him I nodded, I was starring at the much younger much more alive body of my wife. Narcissa looked jealous she was glaring at me but I just chuckled a cold menacing chuckle.

"Why are you laughing? And who are you?"

I looked into the eyes of Bella and said.

"My names Mia Riddle, I'm laughing because your sister Narcissa here thinks I'm going to steal her lover boy over here. Is that a good enough answer Bellatrix?"

Shock covered her face.

"How do you know our names? How did you know about the stupid ring? And did you just say R-Riddle?"

I felt pain that she called our wedding ring stupid. I stood and turned and started to walk away when I felt a hand grab my arm.

"Mia"

I turned and looked at Lucius Malfoy.

"She doesn't know, calm down. Go and explain."

He turned and walked I realised I was acting like a Gryffindor. So I placed my mask on my face and walked over to Lucius as I neared him my anger got intense as I realised he told me what to do. My eyes went from blue to red. They went back to blue as soon as my eyes landed on, my Bella.

I grabbed his arm and spa him around he realised his mistake when he saw my eyes.

"Mia I'm"

He didn't get to finish as I hissed out.

"No one ever tells me what to do Malfoy."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Snape injected.

My eyes snapped up and they saw my red eyes for the first time. I turned to Bella who still hasn't moved since I walked off.

"Yes Bellatrix I said Riddle. As in Your Lords daughter, so to answer your question _Snape _I am someone who can kill you with the flick of her wrist. And that so called '_stupid ring' _happens to be my wedding ring."

"WHAT!"

Andromeda stepped forward.

"Why don't we all sit down and calm down."

I nodded and sat along with everyone else. I sighed and pulled the picture and ring out of my pocket and handed them to Bellatrix.

"I am from 30 years into the future. I was sent back to fix the mistakes my father had made and to keep those I care about safe."

"So what is that Bella has?"

I looked at Lucius and he nodded I sighed.

"One of them is an engagement ring and one of them is a wedding picture."

I looked to Bellatrix and saw her starring with shock and confusion at the pictue.

"Who's wedding picture and engagement ring?"

I looked at Narcissa.

"I married Bellatrix Black in my sixth year. That is the engagement ring I had given her and the picture of our wedding."

"What let me get this straight you married the girl I am set to marry?"

I looked at Rodolphus and saw he was standing in front of _my _Bella's body protectively. He looked murderous. I stood and looked him in the eye and sneered.

"Yes, I did. Have a problem with that Rodolphus?"

"Yes I do you filthy dyke."

Gasps filled the air. **(**_**Parseltongue**_**) **

"_**Crucio"**_

Magic in Parseltongue is three times as powerful. Rodolphus dropped ground screaming Slytherin's all came out of their rooms to see what was going on but I paid them no attention. I was letting all my anger out from the battle watching all my family members drop dead on the ground. I heard Lucius trying to calm me down but it didn't work. I lifted my head up when I saw a body infront of mine blocking my few off Rodolphus. I was starring into the eyes of Bellatrix. She placed a hand on my shoulder and I instantly calmed down. I felt all my anger leave me and my eyes turn Malfoy blue along with I let Rodolphus of the curse.

We were all sitting down on the sofa the Slytherin's were all standing around but I barked at them to leave. I was tensed, tired and angry.

"How did I stop you with one single touch?"

I looked at Bellatrix and let a smile come onto my face.

"I love you that is why. And that's how you used to calm me down when I was younger. I was five years old and I was out of control. It was the anniversary of my mother's death.

_Flashback_

_I was in the dungeons and I was cruicoing anyone in my sight. I had killed 5 muggles and blood covered the floor and my robes. Normally I didn't get to bad on my mother's death but this year my father wasn't home he was on a raid. I heard the door open and I turned and pointed my wand at them getting ready to Crucio the person when I realised it was my Lucius, Narcissa and Bellatrix._

_I just turned around and pointed my wand at a fat muggle who reminded me of a whale '__**Crucio' **__I hissed out in Parseltongue and fat man's screams filled the air and I crackled madly. _

"_Mia you need to calm down honey."_

_I ignored Narcissa she was like my mother and sister but I couldn't stop or I would break down and I would disappoint my mother. I had to be strung for her. So I carried on and smiled as blood started to come out of the whale's mouth. _

"_Mia Elizabeth Riddle, you calm down this instance!"_

_I knew Lucius thought he could make me stop if he used his 'I'm better then you voice- now do as I say.' Voice but it only irritated me more_

"_**Sectumsempra"**___

_I smirked as I watched the blood rush out of his fat body. I will have to thank Uncle __Severus again for teaching me this spell._

_I felt a familiar hand of Bellatrix's hand clamp down on mine as she kneeled down to my level. She smiled as she stroked my check and brushed my blooded Black hair out of my eyes. _

"_Calm down, baby girl. I understand your anger I really do but you need to calm down. Before you kill all of these muggles I would like to have some fun as well. Come on lets go get you in the shower."_

_Flashback end_

"After that if I ever lost it only you or father could calm me down. Narcissa could calm me down but Bellatrix and father were the only ones that could definitely calm me down."

"Why did you come back I mean I know you need to change the mistakes but why if you were so happy with my sister come back, when we don't know a thing?"

I looked down and swallowed I sighed and looked into the eyes of Narcissa.

"We were having the final war. We have been at war my whole life and finally we had the final battle. I was on the other side of the hall so I couldn't get to anyone. I was battling about six people."

I swallowed remembering what happened in my mind two hours ago.

"I had watched as Severus, Rodolphus, Rabastan and Andromeda died and I watched as people I have come to think of as family die in front of my eyes and my rage got really bad. Narcissa had taken her son home because he was badly injured and was fighting for his life. Bellatrix was battling with some people and was getting over cocky. I was trying to get to her, People were coming at her trying to kill her but she was putting up a battle. I killed the people I was frightening and ran to her but I was too late and someone had got her before I could get to her. I... had to watch as the light left h...her eyes and then I had to watch as my father was beat I was one of the only people left."

I was clenching my jaw and my hands were balled into fists when the events kept flashing before my eyes. I felt a hand on my balled up fists and looked up to the caring eyes of Narcissa.

"You know it is seriously weird, you are so much younger."

She smiled at me.

"Come on let's get you to bed."

I chuckled but nodded. I grabbed her hand as she took me towards the room. Bellatrix and Andromeda were following us. As I walked in I noticed it was the same room I had I chuckled and they faced me.

"What?"

"This is the same room I had."

They smiled and went and sat down on their beds. I pulled out my trunk and made it back to the right size. I opened it and pulled out the book of me and Bella. I used a spell Andromeda had taught me and changed and brushed my teeth. I sat down and pulled the book onto my lap I was debating whether or not to actually open It, I was bought out of my debate by the soft voice of Andromeda.

"What it that?"

I looked up and I noticed they were staring at the book. Bella hadn't really said anything since I told her I love her.

"It is a book of pictures of my time with Bella. It was your idea that we do that."

"Can I... I have a look?"

I nodded at Bella's question. They all came and sat around me, Bellatrix on my left, Narcissa on my right and Andromeda on the lap of Narcissa. I sighed and opened it to the first page which was me and Bella sitting on top of my broom in the air as I flew around we were laughing. I smiled at the picture. I felt Bella steer next to me she moved closer and I smiled. We went through a lot of pictures laughing and crying it has been an emotional day today my wife dying to seeing a younger version of it.

Narcissa and Andromeda had fallen asleep on my right side while Bella was still awake. I got up and placed my book back and grabbed my owl and snake. I placed Nyx on my bed who slivered up onto Bella who began to stroke her. I remember when that had happened but instead of Narcissa and Andromeda in my bed it was a naked Bella instead.

I turned and let Ellie out of her cage and picked up the package which was addressed to my father and tied it to her leg.

"Find my father and give him this. Don't leave until you get an answer. He is probably in Riddle Manor Ok girl?"

She nodded her black head and nipped my ear affectionately then flew out the room where she was going to find an opening to fly to my father.

I turned to see that Bellatrix was avoided my eyes. I walked over and sat back down next to Bella. I lay down and felt Nyx sliver up and curl up into my right side. I put my head over my arms and closed my eyes.

"Mia?"

I opened them to stare into the eyes of Bellatrix.

"Yes Bella?"

"I want to get to know you. When we were going through those pictures I would see how much fun we had and how in love we were. I want that I may not remember the memories you have but I want to make new ones. I f you can be patient I would like to give us a try."

I smiled at her and cupped her cheek, which she leant into.

"Bella I can wait forever for you. But I need to warn you I am not so nice in front of people who aren't my family. Along with I can get very possessive and jealous. I want nothing more to be together again and I would love to get to know this you."

"I can put up with all that. So are we going out?"

She looked so venerable, I smiled and leant in and kissed her forehead.

"I would love to go out with you. But I don't want to rush things we have known each other for three hours."

"I know but I just feel like we have this connection that I don't want to lose."

"Me too, Know lets go to bed it's been a long day."

She nodded and then looked at her sisters then her bed then finally me. I smiled and opened my arms for her she smiled and snuggled into me. She soon fell asleep; I stayed up watching her for awhile then finally fell asleep with a content smile on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

I woke up to quiet whispers around me. I opened my eyes to see a still sleeping Bellatrix. I smiled at the look of content on her face, she looked like an angel. It was so weird seeing a younger version of my wife. I knew this wasn't going to be easy; I'm not stupid I knew we wouldn't be perfect after 3 hours of knowing each other.

My head snapped up when I heard the whispers again, I saw Narcissa and Andromeda whispering.

"What are we meant to do Cissy? Our Lord won't be happy!"

I realized they were talking about quizzing me. I smiled; I knew they just wanted to protect themselves.

"You can ask me any questions you want. I might not be able to answer but you may ask."

They jumped in surprise but sighed when they saw me. I grabbed my wand from the bedside table and whispered '_Tempus' _it was 5 o'clock. Breakfast has started. I looked down at Bella and stroked her cheek. I bent down and kissed her forehead, breathing in her smell.

"Bellatrix, you need to wake up."

She mumbled and curled closer to me. I laughed and got out of bed, taking the covers with me. She huffed and sat up. I winked at her as I turned to my trunk. I pulled out my school robes, seeing as they hadn't changed. I walked in to the bathroom and had a shower.

As the water was pouring down on me I thought about what had happened. I closed my eyes and tears slowly slid down. My wife as I knew her was dead; I needed to get to know the younger version of her. My family was all gone. I could walk out into the common room and see them but one person I won't see again unless I do something was my niece, Nymphadora. But more tears came down my face because I realized my mother was alive.

I stilled my facial expressions and finished up my shower and got changed. I walked back in the room where the girls were dressed. I walked over to the bedside table and put my wand in wand hostler, which is on my arm. I wandlessly said _'occulti', _while staring at my ring figure and my wedding ring showed up. I heard a gasp; I turned my head towards Bella.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes it's my wedding ring. I put a protection charm on it. It is a spell I made with the help of Unc, I mean Severus. It hides and protects whatever you put the spell on so no one can see it but the people you choose. We used it because people always tried to use us against each other. Also our rings have specific wards and runes on them, so we hide them when in a fight so no one can use the rings. "

I picked up the picture of the table and smiled at it. The picture was a family picture of my dad, my mum and me. It was taken a day before my mum died. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to look and Narcissa.

"What is it?"

I sighed as I stared at the picture, I put it in an inside pocket and began walking towards the door. The three Black girls began to follow me. I walked into the common room where I saw the group. I walked over to them and stood in front of Lucius.

"I need you to do something for me."

He raised an eyebrow at my request but nodded his head to carry on.

"When we go into the hall, keep a firm grip on my shoulder. Because in that room, there are people who killed my family or have the children that kill my family. If I see either James Potter or Molly Prewett I will kill them."

Lucius nodded his head, I could tell he wanted to question me but I just turned around. I looked over at Bella and smiled, but then I put my mask on and began to walk towards the great hall. They caught up with me, Lucius on my right and Bellatrix on my left. As we entered the great hall, my eyes travelled over towards the Gryffindor table where I saw the faces of the people who murdered my love ones. My anger started to grow.

"Lucius"

Instantly he gripped my shoulder and directed me towards the Slytherin table where he sat me with my back towards the other tables. I sat gripping the table; I could feel my eyes turning red.

"Mia?"

My head snapped up and Lucius gasped when he saw my eyes. I felt a soft but firm hand on my thigh and my eyes travelled up the arm up to the face of my love.

"Relax Mia. It will do no good for you to lose your temper."

I nodded my head and closed my eyes trying to keep calm. Just then Albus Dumbelprick stood up and began to talk then he introduced me. I didn't even look up but I heard some people gasp at my last name. I smirked and reopened my eyes which had now gone back to blue.

"What is the deal with Potter and Prewett?"

"Potter killed my mother and Prewett killed Bella."

Their eyes widened, I saw them all get dark looks. Narcissa and Andromeda shifted closer to Bella.

"If you don't mind me asking what was the picture you were looking at earlier?"

I looked at Narcissa but then turned my eyes to Lucius.

"I said you can ask questions I may not answer. I'm sure the next bit of information is going to upset you and shock you."

I pulled out the picture and handed it to the Malfoy heir. I saw anger creep on his face.

"My mother is Elizabeth Malfoy."

I saw Lucius about to stand up but I shoot him a look.

"Trust me I want to kill him as much as you, but we have to wait and plan then torture and kill him."

Just then the owls came flying into the hall. I saw my owl Ellie fly in with a letter. I reached my arm for her to perch on. She did while eating my bacon; I took the letter from her talons. I looked at Bella then unopened the letter.

_Dear Mia,_

_I was very suspicious when I got your letter. But then I read the letter from my future self along with a memory. I am amazed by the lengths you will go to for me and your family. I would really like to meet you as soon as possible. I read in the letter about what happened to your mother and I am pleased to say she wishes to see you. Bring Lucius and Bellatrix they now where I am. _

_Sincerely, Your father. _

_P.s as soon as you have read this say the word "prevail"._

"Prevail"

The letter in my hand caught alight and turned into ash that then disappeared. I looked to Lucius.

"Found a way to get me, you and Bellatrix out of here tonight. My father wishes to see me."

He nodded and stood along with Severus and walked towards the teachers table. I turned to Narcissa and the corners of my mouth twisted upwards.

"My mum wants to see me, the last time I saw her I was one."

**B.P.O.V**

I was so confused. Yesterday I woke up thinking it would be any other day but then this beautiful women walked into the common room. I was freaked out and angry when I saw the ring and realised what it was. Then this stranger tells me she's my wife and our lord's daughter.

When we were looking threw the photos, I saw the love my future self had for this girl. I saw how happy I was and she was. I haven't been that happy since I was 11. I figured I might as well get to know her, I could easily see why I loved her.

When I saw her smile at Cissy after telling her that her mother wanted to see her, I felt warmth in my stomach. I didn't know what was going on with me; this one girl has flipped my whole world upside down.

I looked at her angler jaw line her beautifully structured face, her beautiful tanned skin, her lush and plumb lips and lastly her strikingly gorgeous blue eyes. She turned her head and stared into my eyes, I was struck at how deep her eyes were, I was lost in the beautifulness that was her eyes.

We broke our stare when Lucius and Severus came back.

"Ok were cleared we will go after last lesson."

I nodded my head; we were taking my wife, to her dad, to our lord.

**I am sorry for the long wait but I should be regularly updating.**


End file.
